


What If (I lose you)

by Xiumurder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I love this kids, M/M, changbin's so whipped, felix is scared of losing changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumurder/pseuds/Xiumurder
Summary: "What If we broke up, you die and I never get to tell you how much I love you?""I'll know" the older replied."And I'll know you'll know" Felix whispered "But... I don't know"





	What If (I lose you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello I'm back with some shitty fic. Hehe i love changlix. my first language isn't english so please have mercy on me

"Hyung" Felix whispered in the dark "I'm scared".

"Of what?" the older boy asked, hugging him closer.

"Mostly everything" he replied.

"Everything?" Felix hummed.

"Today, I was thinking" the Australian boy continued "What If we broke up tomorrow and one of us dies?"

Changbin didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Felix already knew what he was thinking.

"What If we broke up, you die and I never get to tell you how much I love you?".

"I'll know" Changbin replied.

"And I'll know you'll know" Felix whispered "But... I don't know".

They kept quite for a second, until Felix spoke again.

"Hyung" he said "I'm scared to lose you".

Changbin pulled him closer (if it was even possible). He has never been good with words, he expressed himself through music.

"I'm afraid that, one day, you'll wake up and realize you don't want to be with me anymore. I'm scared that you'll find someone better than me".

"And I know" he continued "I know that you love me but I'm still scared".

"There's no one better for me than you, Felix-ah" he assured him "I think you're perfect, just how you're".

"Even when I'm nosiy and I bother you?" he questioned.

"Yes".

"Even when I'm angry or sad?"

"Especially when you're angry, 'cause you look cuter" Changbin answered.

"I love you and only you" 

Felix smiled. With his head against Changbin's chest, his hands on Changbin's neck and the older's hands on his waist.

"Hyung" he whispered "Kiss me".

And so Changbin did. He kissed him like it was the first time. Soft, just lips against lips, barely touching.

Kissing Felix always made him feek alive, made him feel like they were the only ones, like nobody else matters. 

Felix's hands are on his cheeks and the younger is pulling him even closer, kissing him firmly, strong.

When they pull apart, Changbin stares at him (after two years of being friends and a year dating, he's allowed to stare at the boy).

The freckles, his eyes, the messy brown hair, his small nose, his puffy cheeks, his soft mouth. Everything about Lee Felix is perfect.

"Hyung" Felix whispered in the dark "I love you".


End file.
